


A New Beginning

by angelus2hot



Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Happy Ending, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is determined not to loose Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A New Beginning  
>  **Fandom:** P.S. I Love You  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** William/Holly  
>  **Rating/Category:** PG/Het  
>  **Word Count:** 1,213  
>  **Prompt:** P.S. I Love You (movie), William/Holly, a new beginning  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's [Fest09](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/360931.html)

She looked around at the bright greens and purples of the hills of Ireland, it was so beautiful it took her breath away. Just like it always did. From the first moment she'd seen this place, she had fallen in love with Ireland. How could she not? It was here where she'd first met Gerry. And here where they had shared their first kiss, and life as they had known it had ended.

It was in Ireland where Holly had taken her mom in the hopes she would finally understand why Holly had fallen not just for the country but for the man. And it was here she'd ran into William again. She was just as surprised to see him as he'd been to see her. Not that she had thought of him as a one night stand but more of a comfort in the sea of emotion she had been drowning in during that difficult time.

And then, there he was again, back in her life. After a while they'd become inseparable. Her mom had went back to New York but Holly had stayed using the excuse she needed a little more time. She had thought maybe they might have had something but now she knew it was impossible.

Although, she really hated the thought of leaving, it was time to go. She couldn't put it off any longer. No matter how much she wished otherwise it wasn't fair of her to stay. It wasn't fair to William. He deserved more than someone who was still in love, would always be in love, with her late husband. Nothing was going to change that, no matter how much she might care for William, she didn't want it to change. She didn't want to stop loving Gerry. Not ever.

Almost as if he could read her mind, William interrupted her thoughts. "Don't go. Stay here in Ireland, with me." William held his breath as he waited for the answer that would make him the happiest man on the face of the earth.

Tears swam in Holly's eyes as she looked at the man in front of her. Gerry had said for her not to be afraid to fall in love again, to look for the moment when life as she knew it ended. But that was easier said then done. She knew her life had changed again when she'd met William on the last trip to Ireland. He was a good man and yet she was still petrified. _How could she do this again?_ She couldn't let go of Gerry, she didn't know how and she didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry, William. I can't do this again."

William ran his hands through his hair as he fought for control. He could see thoughts of Gerry behind her eyes as she looked at him and it drove him crazy. He wanted to kiss her until he was the only man she thought about. The only man she could see. It wasn't that he begrudged her feelings for Gerry, he just wanted her to make room for him too. Over the last few weeks, he had hoped he'd made headway with her but it looked as if she was still holding on to the past. Unable or unwilling to let go of her late husband.

"Holly, listen to me. I'm not asking you to forget Gerry. I don't want you to get him out of your heart. I....."

Holly quickly interrupted before he could say anything further. She didn't want to prolong the inevitable. "It's not that I don't love you. I.."

"I just want to know is there room in your heart for me? If you..." His words trailed off as it dawned on him what she'd said. "Wait. Did you say you love me?"

She nodded her head and quickly continued before he got the wrong idea. "But that doesn't mean..." She cleared her throat and began again. "It doesn't change anything. It can't." Although, she really wished it could.

Deep dimples shown in his cheeks as a huge smile lit up his face. "Are you kidding? It changes everything, luv. I love you, Holly and you love me. Anything else we can deal with."

She couldn't help but smile at the gruff tone. His accent sent shivers down her spine just like Gerry's had. He'd always.... _No! She couldn't do this, she wouldn't!_ "It's not that simple, William. I wish it was."

"But it can be, baby. Don't you see? Nothing else matters. I've waited for over a year to hear you say that you love me. And now that you've said it do you really think that I'm going to let you walk out of my life without one hell of a fight?"

"But...."

"No, buts, Holly. We'll make this work."

For a brief moment memories of Gerry surrounded her. She could almost hear him laughing, and singing. Almost feel him holding her. But William was there to pull her back before she could lose herself in the memories.

His arms surrounded her, pulling her closer to his body. "It's okay that you miss Gerry but I'm not letting you go, baby."

With a soft sigh of surrender, she tucked the memories of her life with Gerry deep inside her heart. She would always love Gerry but it was time to stop living in the past. She wrapped her arms around William's waist, laid her head on his shoulder and gave into the inevitable. "What do we do now, William?"

"That's simple, luv. You can design shoes anywhere so you're going to move here to Ireland. And if I'm very lucky you're going to marry me. Am I going to be lucky?"

More tears flowed down her cheeks as she tilted her head back to stare at the man she loved. "Yes."

"You'll move to Ireland?"

He barely waited for her to nod her head before he was speaking again. "And you'll marry me?"

The surprise in his voice made her smile. "Yes."

"Will you do it today then?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "Today?"

William nodded his head. "Uh huh." He moved away, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little black box.

As he opened the lid she could see a silver Claddagh ring shining in the sunlight. It was an exact copy of the one she wore. She glanced down at her ring finger, where she still wore the Claddagh ring that Gerry had given her. She hadn't taken it off since the day Gerry had put it there. But before she could say anything, William took her hand in his and gently removed the ring. He kissed her bare finger before he placed Gerry's ring on her right hand with the point towards her heart. As he slipped his ring on her ring finger he kissed away the teardrop that fell down her cheek.

"This way everyone will know Gerry is still in your heart but now I'm there too."

She smiled through her tears at the man in front of her. Not many women could say that they were lucky enough to find a good man the first time but she had found two. _How did she get to be so lucky?_


End file.
